The Shooting
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: We always wonder who Fabian's Parents are. Fabian and his little sister Frobisher(my O.C) are willing to do anything to find out. But what happens when fate nearly repeats it self. HOA and Castle Crossover. T for Nearly Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, welcome to my first crossover. These are my two favourite shows so I had to put them together. Read Summary for more information. On with the story. Oh and I sadly don't own both shoes :(. Story time.

Fabian's pov

December the 10th 2013= Frobisher not shutting up about her birthday in four day's and Parents Weekend. Oh I Hate it so are running up and down halls excited to see their children. It's parents weekend at Liverpool Boarding School(A/N- made it up, have no idea what the school is called?) so parents from all around the world are here. As usual, Me, Frobisher and Nina are sitting on a bench watching the happy Families. Parents Weekend makes me remember the one thing me and my little sister try to forget. Were Orphan's! No one knows except Nina, our foster carers and ourselves. When I was Five and Frobisher was new born, our parents sent us to a Orphanage in Britain. When I was 12 and Fobisher was 7, we were told. We were sent away to be kept safe. Our Mam was a target by someone who killed a family member,We were never told who, and they thought we would get killed too. I understood by the time I started Boarding School so I got used to keeping my emotions inside. I also didn't want anyone to know. No one asks where my parents

are so I don't tell. I least I spent 5 years with them and I had some memories, Frobisher can't even say she has fully met them. All she has is pictures. The only picture with all of us is the day Frobisher was born,December 14th 2000. I looked so happy. By the look on my face, I didn't realise I would never see them again the nextday. Now we are older, we are determened to find our parents. All we know is that they live In New York and our Mam is a homicide detective. A reason to never tell

Patricia, we will have water on us in seconds just for being American.

Hey guys, review what you think please. This is a mini chapter which just gives us a feel and tells us what the story will be about. Chapters in the future will be longer and more eventful. Oh and by the way, Frobisher is 12 turning 13. Bye guys, sibunastyles xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's the first real chapter to this story. I have decided that every chapter will have a shout out to a reviewer. I am writing this on my iPad so this should be better then other chapters. I'm also in a great mood. I have my Nanna's dog Bobby lying next to me and I have just found out about SacconeJoly Baby number 2. YEY! So, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Castle or HOA :(.**

**Fabian's Pov**

****It was 12:30 pm and we had decided to go back to Anubis House. We were sitting in the Common Room when Frobisher skipped out of the room. She came back minutes later with my laptop.

"How did you get that, my door was locked"

"The same way we get into the attic"

I was confused at first until she started to put bobby pin's back in her hair. She was much better at the whole Sibuna thing then some people. She turned the laptop on and it came to the Lock Screen. She would never get past it. She was hopeless at remembering stuff. I just ignored it and went back to my book until i heard the sound coming from the computer signalling it had been unlocked. I looked up and faced her.

"NYPD,really"

I didn't even bother to reply, i just sighed. A few minutes later, i had finished my book and was moving to sit next to Frobisher. She was in NYPD's website looking through the staff page. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to see if she could find our parents. She was making sure she didn't miss anyone. I was just about to tell her to give up until she clicked on a women who had the same colour and hair as Frobisher. She gasped which caused Nina to come and see what we were looking at.

"You look like her Frobisher"

I looked up at Frobisher then back at the screen, they did look like each other. Nina was right.

"Fabian, Frobisher, it say's she has a fiancée"

As soon as Nina finished, Frobisher clicked on the women's fiancée. He came up with the exact hair as me.

"Fabian, you have the same hair as him, and i'm sure i have saw him before"-Frobisher

"He's a writer, his picture is on the back of his book's. Mara's a massive fan of him. His name's on there too, why don't you go and get one of his book's, find out his name and maybe our mystery women's name is there too" -Nina

"Ok"

I waited until Frobisher had went upstairs and has stopped singing, "They might be our Parent's"

"Your so good with kids"

I walked up to Nina and pecked her on the lips.

" I love kids as much as i love you"

Nina returned. A few seconds into the kiss, a gun shot went off as well as something falling onto the ground. I looked at Nina with shock and before we realised what was happening, we were running up the stairs. The first thing we saw was glass all over the floor in the hallway. Frobisher was standing shocked. A lot of relief flew through my body when i realised she was fine and it was the book that made the she burst into tears.

Sibunastyles xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's sibunastyles here. Wait no, my new pen name is Frobisher Rutter. Because i'm so happy, I decided to write another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my twin sister. She is just so amazing and i love her so much. And no one reviewed, :(. I have my headphones on and i'm ready to write a story. We are finally going to explore the other show's pov! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own both shows.**

**Kate's pov**

"This is amazing Rick!"

My soon to be husband had surprised me,Alexis,Martha, Espositoto, Ryan and Lanie to a vacation in England. When we had pulled up to the massive house, i was shocked. It was better then the house in the Hamptons. It was in Liverpool, England and was near a boarding school. I looked like a nice little school. We had drove past a few students jogging. It looked like a 12 year old and the rest were 17. The 12 year old was beating them by far. I was looking forward to having a few day's off. Don't get me wrong, i love work but a few day's off is paradise to me. Little did i know, it would change in a few day's.

3 days later

"Beckett, i know you are on holiday but this case is right next door to you and it is important to you. Liverpool Police Station recieved a call from Liverpool Boarding School saying that someone had tried to shoot a 12 year old through the upstairs window, there was two other people who were downstairs at the time of the shooting. One is the girl's brother and the other is the boy's girlfriend. The girl is fine but is shook up and probarly scared. A note was left shortly after the gun shot saying that the girl won't live. The brother said it might have to do with a family member who was murdered in a alley and the same person went after their mother, they failed and now there after the girl. He said that it was revenge. A witness said it was a man and looked like a worker of Senator Bracken. Could you please go and interview the House. Just ask at the office asking about the shooting at Anubis House. Say your a cop and they will let you go there. There expecting me proud Beckett"

As soon as i ended the call, a picture of directions came up. Then i said the word's i didn't expect to say for a while.

"We're needed, someone nearly got killed"

All i could hear was a load of groans and signs before everyone met me at the front door. We got into the car with me driving and Rick telling me the directions. I was worried. What if the family member who got shot was my Mother. Senator Bracken tried to go after me but he failed and said he would kill someone who was important to me and who was a girl. I can remember having two kid's but i sent them to England the day after the youngest was born. The youngest was a girl and i knew they wouldn't be safe. I couldn't help but wonder if these were my kids. They would have to be 17 and 12 now.

Before i even walked into the house, i could smell fear. Poor kids. I walked in and was lead into a room where the members of the House were sitting. The 12 year old was crying and was leaning against a boy who i guessed was her brother. I signed at the thought of them being my children. I was now on my knees looking at the teared face girl. I wasen't going to come out with questions, i was going to make sure she was comfortable and them ask her questions when she was was holding my hand and was sitting next to me. Everyone else was interviewing the students.

"Hi, my name is Kate Beckett, what's your's?"

"Frobisher,Frobisher Rutter" (A/N- imagine Frobisher saying this in the voice you speak with when your crying)

" That's a very pretty name, your pretty too. You have gorgeous hair. It's nice and wavy"

"Thanks Kate"

"Now Frobisher, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Sure, i was walking out of Mara's room after i got a book, and a bullet came through the window and missed me. I then dropped the book i had in my hand"

" Can you show me the book?"

Frobisher ran out of the room and came back with the book.

"Here"

She slowly handed me the book. As i put the book into the evidence bag, i got a glimpse of the book, Richard Castle- Frozen Heat.

**And done. My first chapter as Frobisher Rutter. Please review what you think and for future ideas. This is not the end and the shooting that was mentioned in this and the last chapter was just the beginning. Frobisher Rutter xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Frobisher Rutter here. Sorry I've been away for so long but my Dad surprised me to a lush cruise and I had no time to upload so I'm getting a chapter up now and one up tommorow. First though, I have a few thing's to say. I am a bit happy, that TheQuxxn's sister will be continuing her dead sister's Let's Plays. That is so brave of her. The SacconeJoly's might be having Twin's and I have came up with an idea for a Brad Kavanagah and Nathalia Ramoas, Sorry for incorrect spelling, fanfiction so that might happen. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to a non-member who's name is Jo and said, I had to continue because the story was Amazballs. Well Jo, your Amazball's. I do not own both of the show's.

Nina's Pov

12th of December 2013- Two day's after the shooting. After the shooting,Fabian had gone into his Big Brother mode. He was being so protective and not letting Frobisher out of his or my site. The day of theshooting, Frobisher was sent to get checked out to see if anything was wrong. A piece of glass had went through her arm and into her bone,causing some bone to fall out so she had to wear a cast for a few days. Fabian said the guy( The witness said it was a guy) might of beenthe same person who had killed a family member.

"Hey daydreamer, Dinner"

"Coming Eddie"

I was halfway down the stairs, when I suddenly felt Nauseus, I ran back upstairs in the direction of the Girl's Bathroom. I flinged the door open and flew myself to the ground. Next thing I knew, I was looking into the toliet with Vomit coming out of me. There goes my lunch. I must of made sme noise because my hair had been lifted up so it wouldn't get in the way. I turned around thinking I would see Fabian or even Eddie but I was far off. It was a 12 year old year with a Cast, Frobisher.

"Nina, are you okay, you've been in here every morning for the past three day's being sick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just sickness"

"Nina, are you pregnant?"

That question surprised me a bit. Me and Fabian had done it a few weeks ago but we had used protection. What if I was pregnant? I don't knowhow to be a mother. I barely had one and Fabian only knew his for 5 years. We knew nothing. I would have to find out, but for know, I would just ignore it.

"Don't be stupid Frobisher, now come on, I'm hungry"

I held out my hand, and with her good hand she accepted it. We walked down the stairs and into the common room. We got some smiles and Hello's from the house but that was all before we sat down. Fabian just looked at me. He asked me what I was doing and why I was late to Dinner. I just shook my head before I started eating. Of couse, a food fight started, but we were all used to it. Frobisher had started it this tim by throwing spaghetti at Amber because she wouldn't shut up about Makeup. That was when I realised that the Women that had interview Frobisher was the women fron the website. The one who looked like Frobisher and Fabian said looked a bit like their Mam from the photos.

Hey, sorry it's short but my phone is the worst thing to write fanfiction on and I can't do it on the Computer or iPad because my house has no internet but I'll try to get to my nanna's tommorow and write a long chapter on my iPad or Computer. Also review if you want Nina to be pregnant or not. I just wanted to put some drama in it until the real drama kicks in but i want your guy's opinion's. Also review about the Brathalia fanfiction if you want it or not and if yes, some ideas or PM me if you want. Review please because it keep's me going. Also remember you can use Frobisher but you must say it is Frobisher Rutter's creation and review or PM me the name of the stoy because I would love to check it out and maybe give it a I'm going to go before I smash my phone. Frobisher Rutter xxxx

wh


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's Frobisher Rutter. Here's the new chapter I promised. I'm not going to blabber on because i don't have much time. Also remember to review about Nina being pregnant or not pregnant.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own both shows :(**

* * *

Amber's pov

December 13th 2013.

Ewww! Nina's just went downstairs with our laundry, well mostly my laundry. During the food fight, Jerome decided to throw sause at Frobisher. She got annoyed so she threw some back. Of course, Jerome ducked and the person standing behind him had to be me. I had Spaghetti Sauce all down my dress. Jerome just burst into laughter. Frobisher kept on saying she was sorry in between her laughs. Fabian threw bread at Frobisher to get her to shut up and Nina wacked Fabian because the bread hit Frobisher's bad arm. The rest of the house just shook their head's and continued eating. I started to get my phone from my pocket when the doorbell went.

"Amber the door"

I turned to see Frobisher with a massive grin on her face. I just looked at her.

"Fine, I'll get it "

Frobisher said storming towards the door. She opened it really slowly so it would squeak. She knew i hated it when it done that. After what seemed like hours of squeaking which has actually only been a couple of seconds, the door was opened. Moment's later, Frobisher ran in looking scared.

"There's a man at the door with a gun!"

"What?"

"There's a man at the door with a gun"

"Frobisher, i know that!"

"Well, don't just stand there do something"

"I don't know what to do, i'm not a genuis like your brother"

Out of the corner of my eye, i could see the man had entered the common room. He smiled like a kid in a candy shop and lifted his gun. Then something happened that would haunt me everyday, he shot Frobisher. She fell into my arms and I screamed. The man ran out of the house and towards a car. Nina had heard my scream and was now in the Kitchen.

"Amber, it's a nail, no need to scream about it"

I didn't reply, i was too shocked to say anything. Nina walked into the common room and saw that there was blood pouring from the pale limb body in my arms. She turned pale and tears started to fall from her eyes. For once in my life, I didn't care what I looked like. I had mascara running everywhere and was crying like the world was ending. Nina ran towards Frobisher and felt her pulse. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't!

Nina's pov

I was shocked when i saw Frobisher. After I had stopped myself from fainting, I ran over to check her pulse.

"It's slow, but it's still there"

"A man, a man shot her. Just walked into the house and shot her"

"Amber, don't panic, she's alive, and all that matters now is keeping her alive. I'll ring the 911"

I was trying to stay brave and calm but the tears rolling from my eyes ruined it. Amber couldn't move, me and her decided that she had to stay where she was in case it hurt Frobisher even more. I couldn't bear to feel the pain she was in now. That was if she could feel it. Her eye's were closed and you could just hear faint breathing. By this time,Trudy was helping us. We had called her in shortly after I called the hospital. Trudy, after she could get her words back, said we had to get Fabian. I said I would. He had to know what had just happened to his Sister. I gently kissed Frobisher on the top of her head and headed towards Fabian's room. I knocked quietly on his door with all the power that was left in me, that wasn't much. After a few second's, Eddie answered.

"Hey Nina, Fabian's on his bed trying to solve our newest puzzle, Nina what's a matter, your crying"

Eddie had noticed I was crying and called Fabian over. He went to walk away but I told Eddie to stay. He had to know too, in fact the whole house had to know. I just gestured them to follow me. They smiled and followed me. I lead them into the common room where Frobisher, Amber and Trudy were.

"Nina, were are you taking..."

Fabian had started to say but he stopped when he saw Frobisher. He walked over to Frobisher and sat next to her. He started to cry a bit and was cuddling Frobisher the best he could without hurting her even more. Eddie just had a blank look on his face and was standing next to Trudy. By now, the entire house knew what was happening and was crowding around her. The ambulance had came and was asking questions to Amber, Me, Fabian, Trudy and the rest of the house. All of the girls and Fabian and Eddie were crying and the rest of the boy's just had a blank look in their face. Patricia would of been bullied Eddie for crying if she wasn't to busy crying her self. Because of all this drama, the one question that had been bothering me all day, had slipped out of my head, Am I pregnant?

Kate's pov

I was relaxing on the couch when my phone rang. The caller I.D was Gates, what did she want now?

"Beckett"

"Sorry to bother you again, but the girl who you saw yesterday, has just been shot. The same man walked into the house and just shot her. There was another girl in the room who is called Amber. She explained what happened to us. We need you to get to the hospital and help stop this. Her condition is Alive but she is on one of them life machines(A/N- No idea what there called).

"Ok"

Gates hung up and sent me direction's to the hospital. Bede Lane Hospital (A/N- not a real hospital). After calling Castle, we got into the car and drove towards the hospital. I didn't want to see the state this young girl was in.

**How did I do? This is my longest chapter I have ever wrote, I know it's not long but my nanna's going out so I have to leave now. Review about Nina being pregnant or not and that should be up next chapter. I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter so that should be up tonight or tommorow. Frobisher Rutter xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been busy. I have uploaded two new one-shots so check them out. The oc's that I asked for will be used for the next chapter seen as this was pre-written. I don't own both shows. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nina's pov  
13th of December- Two hours after the shooting.  
Now was the time to find out if I was pregnant. I had ten minutes until the police showed up so I had to hurry. I looked over to Fabian who had finally let go of Frobisher's hand and was reading a book. I know what he felt, I was in the same state with my Gran. I couldn't bare to leave him but I had to find out if I was pregnant with his child.  
"Fabian, honey, I'm just going to stretch my leg's, you want anything while I'm gone?"  
"Water"  
I nodded my head as I walked out the door. Luckily, I was in a hospital so there was a pharmacy. I walked as fast as I could, which involved getting lost a few times, until I finally found it. It was a small little pharmacy but it took me a long time to find the aisle with the tests in it. I picked up a random one than another two to make sure the first one was right. The women behind the counter just starred at me when I paid for them. I just wanted to scream in her face, Yes I'm a teenager and might be pregnant but I stopped myself in time. I put the tests in my bag and walked to the nearest bathroom. It seemed quite easy to do. Pee on the stick, wait five minutes and if it was a pink plus sign, I was pregnant. If it was a blue minus sign, I wasn't pregnant. I was hoping that I wouldn't meet the pink plus sign today. I did what it told me to do and set my phone timer on five minutes. I played on my phone until the alarm went off. I slowly got up from where I was sitting on the cold floor and looked at the test. Test 1- Positive, Test 2- Positive, Test 3- Positive. I was pregnant. I broke down in tears. I was 17 and pregnant. I was meant to go to college and university. What if Fabian left me? How would I manage on my own? I felt a bit happy, I was pregnant. I've always wanted to be a mother so maybe this was a good thing. I was just scared and dreading what everyone else would think. Two minutes past of me crying and asking myself questions. I had to tell Fabian he was going to be a dad, even if he left me for it. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the nearest shop remembering Fabian's request for water. I picked up the first one I saw and paid for it. It took me two minutes to get to Frobisher's room and three minutes to actually walk in. The police would be here any minute. In fact, they were late. I had only a short time to tell Fabian. I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it.  
"What are you doing Nina?"  
"Nothing,here's your water"  
"Emm, thanks, I guess"  
I had to tell him now, it was now or never.  
"You ok Nina? Your face is red, have you been crying?"  
"Yeah I have"  
Fabian's face turned from worried to extremely worried as I broke into tears again. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry into his shirt. He rocked me for a while until I had the guts to tell him.  
"The reason I was crying is because.. well, yesterday, Frobisher asked me if I was pregnant because of me being sick all of the time so I took three tests and I'm...Pregnant"  
His face turned blank.  
"With my child?"  
"Of course"  
I was confused on what he was feeling. He looked mad in my eyes but I had just found out I was pregnant.  
"Fabian?"  
"That's great news Nins"  
I was relieved that he was happy. We started talking about how we were going to work with me being pregnant which turned into a make out session. We broke when we heard a coughing. We laughed and turned to a homicide detective, the girl from last time,and another person.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we are here about the girl who got shot"  
The women from last time commented obviously looking a bit uncomfortable about walking in on teenagers kissing. The other person, who didn't look like a police officer, just laughed.  
"You know who I am but this is my fiancé Castle. He's not a Homicide Detective, he just likes to follow me around everywhere"  
"No I don't" Castle replied, " I just like playing Cop"  
Kate shook her head and turned to look at Frobisher. She looked a bit shocked at the state that Frobs was in. She was a homicide detective but she defiantly hadn't worked with Children by the way her face expression was. Fabian got me of his lap and took hold of my hand. He leaded us over to Castle.  
"I'm Fabian and this is Nina"  
"I'm Nina!"  
He laughed and shook our hands. He kept on looking over to Kate and Frobisher. Kate was examining Frobs face like it had a secret to it.  
"And that's Frobisher"  
Fabian pointed to the barely alive girl lying on the hospital bed. Fabian's face dropped when he looked at her. He had told him self not to look at her because it just made him cry. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and I smiled at him. He tried his best to return it but he was too upset to do it. It killed me inside the way Fabian was feeling. I hated seeing him upset. I gave him a quick hug and walked over to where Kate was.  
"We know what happened but we just wanted to check how she was doing, how long has she been in here?"  
"Two hours"  
Fabian replied looking at his phone. I know what he was hoping for. A text or a phone call from his parent's asking how Frobisher was but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He signed and placed his phone on the chair and stood next to me.  
"I hate seeing Adult's like this so you must know how bad this feels"  
Castle was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.  
Nothing else really happened except a tiny bit of conversation about Frobisher for the hour they were here. They were forced to leave when Kate got a call about a murder. I hoped that wouldn't happen with Frobisher.  
"She may not be perfect but I do love her"  
Fabian broke the silence in the room. We all knew Frobisher wasn't perfect. She failed in every subject except anything to do with Egypt and Performing arts. She was nothing like her brother. She was a natural blonde and has blue eyes. Her hair is curly and she loves it like that. She is great at dancing, singing and acting. Well, her brother's good at singing too. She's really flexible too.  
"I know you do"  
A tear fell from Fabian's eye as I pulled him into a hug. I wasn't going to leave him alone with Frobisher. He need's to be with someone now. He's sleeping at the hospital so I will too.  
"I'm not going to leave your side Fabian, I'll help you through this, remember, you helped me through the exact same thing with my Gran"  
"Thanks Nins"  
We kissed for ten minutes until we needed to come up for air. I really loved Fabian and I was proud to say I was pregnant with his child. This baby is going to have the best daddy in the world. It was around Ten now so we decided to get to sleep. Now that was a struggle. There was one chair. We started off arguing about who was going to sleep on it and who would sleep on the floor. We finally fell asleep with Fabian on the chair and me on his lap. I snuggled into Fabian as he put his arm around me. I have the best boyfriend in the world.

Frobisher's pov-(A/N thought it would be fun to explore what's happening in her mind)  
I'm trapped, literally. I can hear everything that's going on around me but I can not see what's going on. I hate not knowing secrets. I can't talk to anyone and that's a curse to me, I love talking. Then again, I'm hearing stuff that I probably wouldn't of been told if I hadn't been shot such as Nina being pregnant. Now that's something, I'm going to be a Auntie. I love little kids. Let's hope I wake up before the baby's born.  
"Frobisher,it's Fabian, we just got told you might be able to hear us, squeeze my hand if you can"  
I tried too but my hand wouldn't move. I heard a sigh, probably from Fabian. He wrapped his hands around mine and started to cry. I hated seeing him like this.. Well, hearing him like this. I could tell Nina wasn't in the room. I'm guessing it's around seven in the morning now. I felt tears now dropping onto my arms. I just wanted to jump up, say I'm ok and give Fabian a hug. I may not say this a lot, but I do love Fabian. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't talk to anyone from Anubis never mind hang around with them. I got to say, I have the best brother in the world.

**Well, that took a while to wrote. I hope you enjoyed it. There should be some more chapter's soon. I need to go out now so I'm going to go now. Bye, Frobisher Rutter.**


End file.
